FireTeam Alpha and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief
by SpartanAlpha-001
Summary: Who is FireTeam Alpha? Watch how they bring peace to the Olympian world. Multi-crossover; Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Azur Lane, and Halo crossover. Main Pairings (OC,Zoe N.) (Naruto U.,Silena B.)


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Azur Lane, or Halo.

(OC,Zoe) (Naruto,Silena B.)

Story Start

It was a peaceful day in Konoha, the villagers were celebrating the Kyuubi Festival. Yes, today was October 10th, 13 years after the Kyuubi's defeat at the hands of the 4th Hokage. Everyone was having a good time except for one person. This boy was on his way to his apartment when he ran into the mob. "Let's kill the Demon!" yelled one of the villagers as the boy got ready to defend himself. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, third Jinchuriki of the , across the village, three figures were just coming out of a portal. "Milady is this boy really your son?" asked a female wearing a silver circlet. "Yes Zoë. Now please go find Lady Hera's son." The said eyed woman said to her lieutenant. "Lady Hera, what's his name?" Zoë asked "His name is Tyson Lewis." Lady Hera replied and Zoë left to go find Lady Hera's son. "I can't believe you of all people had a son, Artemis." Lady Hera said to her step-daughter. "I know, but I don't regret it" Lady Artemis replied back.

With Zoë Nightshade

As Zoë was looking for Tyson, she ran around the corner only to get knocked to the ground. When she looked up she saw a drunk standing over her. "Well, well ,well, look at what I've found. I'm going to have fun with you. But first, I should make sure you can't run" the drunk said as he snapped Zoë's ankle. She bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming and glared up at the man before saying "Do your worst _man_" He grinned and replied "Oh I will. Believe me, I will" _'Is this how I'll lose my virginity? By being raped' _Zoë thought as she was on the verge of tears. But as fate or in this case Fates would have it, someone interfered. "To think you would even do such a despicable act, die." A voice said as he severed the man's head. Zoë could no longer hold her tears as the figure hugged her causing her to blush. "It's okay the man is dead. My name is Tyson Lewis. Do you have any injuries that needs to be healed?" He asked. "I'm Zoë Nightshade and yes I do. The stupid man snapped my right ankle." she replied.

Tyson's hand started to glow green as he placed it over her right ankle. "Well the good news is that your ankle was snapped cleanly in half. So, I'm going to put it in place and wrap your ankle with medical tape." Tyson said "Do you trust me?" Zoë thought about for a minute before saying yes. After Tyson helped Zoë, he picked her up bridal style and took off towards the roof heading to Naruto's location.

Tyson met up with Lady Hera and Lady Artemis and led them to Naruto while explaining what happened to Zoë. Needless to say Zoë was blushing the could even put Hinata to shame. However this didn't go unnoticed by Artemis and Hera. So the both discussed and agreed that regardless of what happens the three will be immortal along with whoever Naruto decides to date.

Back With Naruto

Naruto was getting ready to defend himself when he was blindsided from behind. "What the hell are you to doing?!" He demanded "Shut up Demon. You do not demand anything from Sasuke-kun." Screeched the girl (A.N. Internet Cookie for whoever can guess who said that) "It's no wonder you beat me dobe. You weren't using your own strength, but I'll finish what I started at the Valley of End" Sasuke said as he powered up his chidori. But before Sasuke could do anything, massive killing intent hit the entire area before everyone looked up at a nearby roof.

"Zoë, I'm going to set you down so I can help your brother" Tyson said as he put her down, but before he could help Naruto, Zoë kissed him on the lips which he returned. Lady Hera and Lady Artemis had informed Tyson of who he and Naruto is and mad him swear on the River of Styx to not say anything until the time is right.

Tyson proceeded to jump down in front of Naruto and got ready for combat. "You broke the _third's law_, punishment will be dealt out and as for you two, you will be sent to Ibiki and Anko before your punishment will be decided but before that happens, I'm going to make good on my promise" Tyson growled out as he performed several hand signs "Seal" Sasuke began screaming while holding his eyes "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN YOU BASTARD" the howler monkey screeched. "I told him that I would permanently seal his sharingan if this ever happened again. And as for you Sakura, your punishment is a lot worst than his" Tyson replied before his hand glowed blue and he thrust it into Sakura's abdomen "I've made your womb barren and this can only be healed by me" "My mother is on the council and she'll…." Sakura started before she was interrupted " She'll what, she's part of the _Advisory Council_. They advise the Hokage, not demand anyone to do anything." Tyson growled "Anbu! Take these two to Ibiki and Anko. Now as for the rest of you, your punishment will be decided by Lady Tsunade."

4 hours later

Tyson, Zoë, and Naruto where in their new apartments in New York City and Tyson and Naruto were studying up on the Greek Mythology with Zoë helping them out. Both Tyson and Zoë were engaged to each other and the three of them were to start going to Yancy Academy next year.

**So this is the first chapter done review and no flames. I'll accept advice though. Sorry for the short chapter though I'll make it longer in the next chapter.  
SpartanAlpha-001 out  
**


End file.
